The heart of a computer is an assembly that is referred to as a magnetic disk drive. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, write and read heads that are suspended by a suspension arm adjacent to a surface of a rotating magnetic disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The read and write heads are directly located on a slider that has an air bearing surface (ABS). The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing, the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic impressions from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The write head includes a coil layer embedded in first, second and third insulation layers (insulation stack), the insulation stack being sandwiched between first and second pole piece layers. A gap is formed between the first and second pole piece layers by a gap layer at an air bearing surface (ABS) of the write head and the pole piece layers are connected at a back gap. Current conducted to the coil layer induces a magnetic flux in the pole pieces which causes a magnetic field to fringe out at a write gap at the ABS for the purpose of writing the aforementioned magnetic impressions in tracks on the moving media, such as in circular tracks on the aforementioned rotating disk.
In recent read head designs a spin valve sensor, also referred to as a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor, has been employed for sensing magnetic fields from the rotating magnetic disk. The sensor includes a nonmagnetic conductive layer, hereinafter referred to as a spacer layer, sandwiched between first and second ferromagnetic layers, hereinafter referred to as a pinned layer and a free layer. First and second leads are connected to the spin valve sensor for conducting a sense current therethrough. The magnetization of the pinned layer is pinned perpendicular to the air bearing surface (ABS) and the magnetic moment of the free layer is located parallel to the ABS, but free to rotate in response to external magnetic fields. The magnetization of the pinned layer is typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic layer.
The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen to be less than the mean free path of conduction electrons through the sensor. With this arrangement, a portion of the conduction electrons is scattered by the interfaces of the spacer layer with each of the pinned and free layers. When the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers are parallel with respect to one another, scattering is minimal and when the magnetizations of the pinned and free layer are antiparallel, scattering is maximized. Changes in scattering alter the resistance of the spin valve sensor in proportion to cos θ, where θ is the angle between the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers. In a read mode the resistance of the spin valve sensor changes proportionally to the magnitudes of the magnetic fields from the rotating disk. When a sense current is conducted through the spin valve sensor, resistance changes cause potential changes that are detected and processed as playback signals.
A spin valve sensor is characterized by a magnetiresistive (MR) coefficient that is substantially higher than the MR coefficient of an anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) sensor. For this reason a spin valve sensor is sometimes referred to as a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor. When a spin valve sensor employs a single pinned layer it is referred to as a simple spin valve. When a spin valve employs an antiparallel (AP) pinned layer it is referred to as an AP pinned spin valve. An AP spin valve includes first and second magnetic layers separated by a thin non-magnetic coupling layer such as Ru. The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen so as to antiparallel couple the magnetizations of the ferromagnetic layers of the pinned layer. A spin valve is also known as a top or bottom spin valve depending upon whether the pinning layer is at the top (formed after the free layer) or at the bottom (before the free layer). A pinning layer in a bottom spin valve is typically made of platinum manganese (PtMn). The spin valve sensor is located between first and second nonmagnetic electrically insulating read gap layers and the first and second read gap layers are located between ferromagnetic first and second shield layers. In a merged magnetic head a single ferromagnetic layer functions as the second shield layer of the read head and as the first pole piece layer of the write head. In a piggyback head the second shield layer and the first pole piece layer are separate layers.
Sensors can also be categorized as current in plane (CIP) sensors or as current perpendicular to plane (CPP) sensors. In a CIP sensor, current flows from one side of the sensor to the other side parallel to the planes of the materials making up the sensor. Conversely, in a CPP sensor the sense current flows from the top of the sensor to the bottom of the sensor perpendicular to the plane of the layers of material making up the sensor.
Yet another type of sensor, somewhat similar to a CPP GMR sensor is a Tunnel Valve. A tunnel valve employs an electrically insulating spacer layer rather than a conductive spacer layer. A tunnel valve operates based on quantum mechanical tunneling of electrons through the insulating spacer layer. This tunneling is maximized when the magnetizations of the free and pinned layers are parallel to one another adjacent to the spacer layer.
The incredibly demanding data storage industry requires ever increasing data densities and data rates from storage products such as disk drives. One way to increase the amount of data tat can be stored on a disk is to increase the number of tracks per inch, or track density. This of course requires that magnetic sensors used to read those tracks must have ever decreasing track widths. However, the small tracks widths demanded in current products lead to free layer stability challenges. Although the magnetization of a free layer is free to rotate in the presence of a magnetic field, it must be biased in a desired direction, parallel with the ABS. This magnetic biasing is generally provided by a hard bias layer constructed of a high coercivity (high Hc) material, which may be formed either at each lateral side of the sensor or in stack (ie. below or above the free layer).
If the free layer magnetization switches direction, a condition referred to in the industry as “amplitude flipping”, the head will become useless. The amount of magnetic field necessary to cause this undesirable flipping is called the flipping field. As one can see, higher flipping fields are desirable, because a higher flipping field means that the free layer is more resistant to flipping. However, this resistance to flipping is a function of the volume of the hard bias layer. Increasing the thickness of the hard bias layer can increase the resistance of the free layer to amplitude flipping. However, this increase in bias layer thickness is limited by the physical restraints on the sensor thickness. To maintain a high data rate, the number of bits per inch on a track of data must be maximized. Since the number of bits per inch is a function of the length of a bit, and therefore, a function of the total sensor thickness, the thickness of the sensor must be minimized.
As track widths shrink, free layers become more and more unstable and prone to flipping. As discussed above, one cannot simply increase the bias layer thickness to overcome this instability. Therefore, there remains a strong felt need for a mechanism for improving free layer biasing in a small track width sensor without sacrificing gap thickness budget. Such a mechanism would be preferably be useful in a CPP sensor design, since CPP sensor designs show great promise for use in future perpendicular recording systems in which bits of data are recorded in magnetic transitions formed perpendicular to the plane of the magnetic medium.